Field Zone
Field Zone (そうげんぞーん, Grass Zone, in Japan) is the first zone in Bomberman Quest. It is a large, open field area surrounded by trees. It lies to the west of Peace Town. The boss here is Water Commander. Enemies *Ballom *Onil *Parse *Burol *Archer *Grein *Kurin *Blobby *Borey *Pengy *Trent *Ghostey *BOSS: Water Commander Overworld *'1-A' - The entrance to Ancient Ruins 2 is here. The Glasses will reveal a treasure chest on top of the cliff, which contains a Clock. It can only be reached if Bomberman harms himself with the Teleport Armor and teleports there. *'1-B' - The treasure chest on the ledge contains the Combat Boots. The Jump Shoes or Wings can be used to reach it. *'1-C' - Borey is faced in this area. *'1-D' - Pengy is faced in this area. *'2-A' - Archer is faced in this area. The Jump Shoes or Wings are required to pass through to 1-A. *'2-B' - Blobby is faced in this area. *'2-C' - Old Unused Well 1 is here. Bomberman must have the Hammer in order to pound the post that is blocking it. *'2-D' - Trent is faced in this area. *'3-A' - Burol is faced in this area. *'3-B' - If Bomberman dances with the !? item in front of the Bomberman statue, a Stopwatch will appear. *'3-C' - Kurin is faced in this area. *'3-D' - The entrance to Boss Cave 1 is here. To the east, a pathway to Forest Zone will be opened once Water Commander has been defeated. *'4-A' - The entrance to Ancient Ruins 1 is here. *'4-B' - Ballom is faced in this area. *'4-C' - To the east is Peace Town. A pathway to the south opens to Desert Zone once Pyro Commander has been defeated. There is an Explosive Core hidden directly in front of the sign. It can be uncovered with the Shovel. Ancient Ruins 1 *'1-1' - There is a Fire hidden on the left side of the room, right next to the middle of the leftmost wall. It can be uncovered with the Shovel. *'1-2 - '''There are Falling Rocks in this room. The Helmet can offer protection. *'1-3''' - Onil is faced in this area. *'1-4' - The leftmost switch will take down one obstacle when stepped upon, but the rightmost switch requires the Steel Shoes to be equipped. *'1-5' - Parse is faced in this area. Ancient Ruins 2 *'2-1' - The floor switch will take down the obstacle in this room when stepped upon. The switch at the top of the room will take down the 2x2 cluster of obstacles in 2-2. It must be hit with a dash performed with the Tackle Belt. The short hall in the next room leads to 2-2. *'2-2' - The floor switch in this room will raise the obstacles in the next room. It should be hit twice in order for the obstacles to stay down before the player enters the next room. *'2-3' - A Circular Saw runs back and forth in the hallway. If the obstacles are down, the player can use the indentations in the walls to maneuver around it. *'2-4' - Grein is faced in this area. Old Unused Well 1 Bomberman must be equipped with the Scuba Gear in order to survive in this area. Because the room is underwater, the Aqua Bomb is required in order to blast the switch and take down the obstacles. The Power Bracelets are held within the treasure chest. Boss Cave 1 Boss Cave 1 is Water Commander's lair. The first engine is held here. *'1-1' - There is a sign posted by Water Commander. *'1-2' - The switch on the right can be blasted to take down the obstacle on the left. The treasure chest contains the Steel Shoes. *'1-3' - Ghostey is faced here. *'1-4' - There are two Iron Balls here. The one on the left swings counter-clockwise and moves more quickly than the one on the right. The one on the right swings clockwise. *'1-5' - Water Commander is faced here. Once she and Electro Commander have been defeated, Mami will appear here as a secret boss. References #''Bomberman Quest Official Guidebook'', pg. 28-41 Category:Locations Category:Bomberman Quest